A Game Kids Like to Play
by Embellinah
Summary: Children!Klaine, Anderberry and Kurtbastian, Blaine and David.K grew up being as close as two kids could be, but Blaine isn't sure how to react when Karofsky picks on Kurt. He's still too naive to fully understand why the quiet boy makes him feel so happy


Blaine pushed his dark, moist curls out of his eyes. He was panting viciously as he ran across the pitch. The young boy followed the trailing line of the ball, trying to get close enough to launch it, but he missed by a foot, specifically someone else's foot.

Sebastian laughed and scooped the ball with the tip of his boot, running madly until gaining the goal with one swift kick. Blaine dipped his head, gasping for breath and regaining some perception. The sweat dripped from his nose, and he gripped his knees as the other team cheered and roared in victory.

Blaine raised his head. There on the stands was Rachel, supposedly there to support Blaine as his sister, but she had other things on her mind. Her eyes glued to a particular Finn Hudson. Blaine couldn't help but grin at her lack of attention. Next to her sat Kurt; his golden brown hair lay wispy over his eyes and he scribbled down shapes with his pencil. Kurt was Rachel's best friend, and had spent many a night over the Anderberry household.

Kurt looked up to meet Blaine's eyes, but suddenly a heavy lump crashed into Blaine's back. Blaine turned startled, just to be met by David Karofsky, his closest pal, laughing at Blaine's deer-like reaction. "Woah Blaine, what's up?"  
Blaine shook his head and grinned "Oh nothing"

Karofsky chortled. Blaine and Dave had always been close friends, for as long as Blaine could remember. His mum and Dave's mum grew up together so they've spent most of their lives like brothers.

Blaine darted his eyes back towards Kurt who, quickly blushing, dropped his eyes back to his notebook. Blaine was still too young and naïve to understand why, but there was always something about Kurt which made him happy.  
David eyed Kurt "Urgh, he's such a girl Blaine, no wonder your sister hangs out with him" Karofsky laughed but Blaine just forced a grin.

Karofsky had never shown a liking to Kurt, always hating him for no apparent reason; at times it sickened Blaine, but he pushed through it. Sometimes he wondered why David didn't get the same feeling he experienced when he was around Kurt, he thought maybe when he's excited and happy it was an affect Kurt had on everyone- well, Kurt always had Rachel jumping up and down at tea parties…

When they were younger Rachel used to tell Blaine people who didn't like other people were jealous, so that was probably the case- after all, Kurt was pretty good at drawing. I guess anyone would want to draw that good.

Blaine sighed, wiping his sticky forehead and turning to Dave "You wanna grab a drink?"  
Dave shrugged "Yeah sure, whatever"

The two boys followed up the silver rails and to the plastic benches. Karofsky scowled at Kurt as he walked past, taking a seat the opposite side of Rachel, who was eagerly searching for Finn. Blaine leant on the benches in front and smiled sweetly to Kurt, who had quickly tucked his book away, out of prying eyes.

"Oh you boys were great!" Rachel beamed bouncing up and down on her seat. Her hairband clamped tightly over her small head, with tall socks and broad, red Mary-Jane shoes which buckled at the ankle. "I'm so proud of my little brother!" Blaine rolled his eyes, embarrassed a little in front of Kurt "Stop it Rachel, we didn't even win"  
"You almost did"

The group turned to find Sebastian, wearing his kit with a cocky grin pasted on his face.  
"Heh, we could of beaten you" David shot back, mockingly.  
"Yeah? You couldn't last another minute out there! Blaine was way too tired, waste of time I'd say"  
Blaine squinted his eyes at Sebastian carefully "No way was I tired, I was just- I was-"  
"Distracted?" Sebastian smirked, looking to Kurt who was playing with his shoe laces idly. Blaine looked confused for a second, but shook his head. "I was going to say bored! But whatever"

Sebastian grinned, offering out his hand "Good game," Blaine's face grew into a smile  
"Yeah, good game." The boys shook hands as a sort of treaty, all of them bursting into smiles. Although from different areas, the boys were all familiar with each other. This petty rivalry had always just been a bit of fun.

Rachel waved her hand enthusiastically across the pitch "Don't worry Finn! I'm coming!"

Rachel jumped up and bolted down the steps with gentle pats against the metal framework. Kurt just watched and sighed. His sigh reminded Dave of Kurt's presence, which mixed his face into a glower once more. Kurt ignored David, like he did every time. There was never any point in listening to other people drone on about his flaws. He knew deep down he could be better than anyone, that he would _always_ be the bigger person.

Sebastian sensed the tension, suddenly feeling his exit fast approaching "I should probably go, my mom's coming in a bit" He swallowed "Erm- bye Dave, Blaine… Kurt" He looked to the light haired boy again, who replied quietly "Oh- Bye Sebastian" Sebastian grinned stupidly as he turned on his heel, trying to avoid David's glare on the back of his neck.

Kurt dropped his head again, wishing nothing but to disappear because he felt uncomfortable in front of Dave. After a short silence Karofsky finally spoke up. "So what's in that sissy note book of yours?" David sniggered, holding out a fist to Blaine. But Blaine didn't return anything; he was pre-occupied with the breaking look on Kurt's face.

David awkwardly lowered his hand, making more comments at Kurt to get attention. "So are you going to tell me what's in it? Why is it pink anyway?"  
"Pink is just a colour David" Kurt stated back  
"My name is _Dave_. And Pink is a girl's colour, jeez Kurt are you a girl?" Karofsky laughed, tipping his head back dominantly. His childish jokes didn't mean anything, but it still hurt.

Blaine shuffled uncomfortably at the side, waiting for this to be over so they could move on and go home. He glanced behind him to see Rachel, completely oblivious to everything going on. In the corner of his eye there was Sebastian glancing up to Kurt, probably feeling the same way he did; scared. Sebastian was too afraid to face the same thing.

Blaine needed to do something to stop Karofsky, but he just couldn't. Whenever he tried, David would shut him down. "So what's in that girly notebook then? Give it to me"  
Blaine shook his head doubtfully "Oh, Dave, Just leave it"  
"Stop it Blaine, I'm just kidding around" He looked back at Kurt who was staring at his shoes, with his book clutched tightly to his shirt. "Give it to me Hummel!"

"No Dave, It's private. It's a private notebook which means I'm not showing you or anybody, Okay?" Kurt's tone was sharp, but he meant it. David scoffed "Oh, so girly wants to talk now?" Kurt looked away, embarrassed to be seen with such an idiot. "God Kurt you're so gay!" Kurt blanked him "Oh yeah? Is that how you're going to act? Fine, just give it to me… now" and with that, David lunged towards Kurt pulling at the pad "No! Leave me alone!"

Blaine was not sure what to do so he tried to pull David back. "Dave, stop it! You're being mean!"

But David took no notice, sending back a stuttered reply "No Blaine! You stop it! I'm just- trying- to get a look!" and with that the notebook fell into his hands, a mischievous grin grew on his face. Blaine and Kurt stepped towards David, who waved the Book tauntingly in the air. "You want this?" Karofsky chanted in his place "Yes. I do actually" Kurt stated.

"Yeah Dave, just give it back, jokes over" Dave turned to Blaine sharply "Jokes over? God Blaine you're so boring! I'm just playing with my mate Kurt!" He went to hug Kurt, who just pushed him away. Rejected, Dave started to lift the cover. Kurt slapped across a shaky hand to push him away, quickly gripping the book between his dainty fingers.

Kurt stepped backwards defensively "EW! Kurt touched me! He's trying to make me gay too Blaine! He was trying to rape me with his hands did you see?" Karofsky laughed again, but the two boys stayed silent. David didn't respond well to the silence "Y'know I'm not being mean Blaine."

_Silence._

"I'm not I swear! I'm just kidding around!" Blaine tried to keep calm "Then why didn't you stop?"

"Jeez, Blaine! Are you getting serious about this? C'mon the guy's a total fag; stop sticking up for him it's disgusting!" He tittered again, sinking lower and lower into the loathing atmosphere.

_Silence._

"Fine then, be that way. If you want to hang out with some faggot- It's fine with me! God, Blaine you think you're so cool, but you know what, you're not!" David clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, turning his intimidating glare to Kurt who was fighting to keep strong. He swiped out and bashed the notebook to the floor, storming off the stands in a huff.

"Oh no" Kurt scurried to the ground but it was too late. Brightly coloured pictures covered the ground, in a rainbow of patterned fabrics. Kurt brushed them together, trying to clasp each piece but they kept flying away. "No,no,no!" he muttered under his breath "Come back!"

Blaine crouched down, picking up a piece. It was different to the others, it was a drawing of a boy, strong but short with luscious curls which shape into a deep mahogany. It was breath-taking. The boy wore a silver suit, with a bow tie and funny shoes, which seemed nothing less than perfect in Blaine's eyes. He paused, eyes glued to the designed artwork in his palms.

"Kurt, I-Is this me?"

Kurt's mouth became dry and he started to shake. His eyes became wide and he turned a bright red "You weren't meant to see that, you weren't meant to see any of this!" He threw the papers to the bench and curled over into himself suddenly sobbing erratically, he never wanted any of this to happen.

Blaine, still frozen with surprise, popped the paper into his pocket. He reached out to Kurt, pulling him to cradle in his arms. "Shush, Kurt. Please don't cry," But Kurt continued to sob quietly.

"Kurt, please, I'm so sorry! I'm not angry, Dave didn't mean it! I should have done something, I know I should have, but I didn't know how!" He looked down to Kurt who now resting between his small arms. He looked back to the pictures, taking in the array of patterned dresses, clothes on famous fashion icons, posing in a display of stunning scenes "You're drawings are beautiful."

Kurt became silent, and after a small pause he mumbled an only slightly coherent 'really?'  
Blaine laughed "Yeah, really. I think Dave was just jealous, that's what Rachel says. He wants to draw as good as you! That's all, you shouldn't cry Kurt, you're perfect."

Kurt rubbed his nose on his sleeve, sniffing as he looked back up at Blaine "You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that Kurt" The two boys just looked into each other. A silent tear ran down Kurt's round face. Blaine lifted his little thumb and padded it away, and that's when Blaine forgot what he was doing; his head went fuzzy and he leant toward Kurt. Their foreheads rested together and Blaine breathed quietly "I think you are the most perfect person, Kurt"

Kurt's breath kinked, and Blaine pushed his lips to Kurt's. The kiss was short, gentle, and un-experienced but it was a kiss neither would ever forget. When Blaine pulled back he was bright red, Kurt giggled into his hand and Blaine just smiled along. He picked up the rest of the papers, folding them into Kurt's notebook and they emerged from behind the seating.

"I guess I'll see you later, Kurt" Blaine grinned and Kurt nodded "Thank you Blaine" Blaine beamed, quickly turning to walk back down the seating. Kurt sat back down on the bench, flustered with tear stained cheeks. He held his notebook close, thinking of the day when he would kiss that boy again. Little did anyone notice the spiteful child with the broken heart below, or the kid who was too afraid to help the one he loved. They just turned silently, trying to find a way to forgive themselves.


End file.
